Wildly Tame
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Amon is an expert on breaking wild things, and really, the Avatar is just another animal. AU, oneshot


She was his favorite pet. Sure, Amon had dogs. He had some koi. He even had a bird that would come to his window and eat birdseed from his hand. But out all of those animals, The Avatar was certainly the most entertaining.

Korra was curled up in the corner of her cage, her back to him. Her dark hair was even darker with dirt, and her skin had many bruises, from when she had thrown herself against the bars.

"Korra," Amon called softly. She raised her head slightly, chains clanking. She crept over to where he was, wary. He slipped the plate of oranges through the bars. It was a rare treat, but Amon was in a good mood today. They had rid the world of yet another group of benders. They hadn't fought for very long. Really, it had been almost too easy.

Amon sat down on the ground, and watched as Korra bowed her head and put her mouth to the plate. She was well practiced in the art of eating with no hands, and she gulped the fruit up quickly before skulking back to her corner. Amon took his mask off and rubbed his face.

Then, with no warning, he clenched his hand. Korra gasped as he played with her blood. He pulled her over to where he was, and Amon stood. He looked deep into her eyes. Fire blazed in their depths, and he knew he could never extinguish those flames.

He kissed her forehead, and then let her fall to the ground. He put his mask back on, and smiled beneath it.

The Avatar wasn't broken yet. But that was okay. He had never failed to tame an animal before.

* * *

Every single damn day, that man would come and sit outside her cage.

Korra was horrified to find that she actually looked forward to these visits, in a twisted sort of way. When you were trapped in the darkness, all alone save for the voices inside your head, you couldn't afford to be choosy when it came to company.

Korra hit her head against the bars once more. The voices said such cruel things. They spoke of the people she couldn't save, and the fates of the ones she had.

Panting, she heard the sound of the big iron door unlocking, and looked up in surprise to see him standing in her cage.

"Korra..." he sighed. His tone was scolding, and the Avatar felt shame creep into her heart. Amon walked closer, unafraid. He crouched, and put a thumb to her forehead. It came away bloody, and he sighed again.

"I'm not going to bandage it," he said, removing his glove. "You need to learn."

He put a cold hand to her cheek. Korra closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his cold hand. When she opened her eyes, he was gone, and the door was locked.

* * *

Amon lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, which was illuminated by candlelight.

The night had crept upon him, and before he knew it, the darkness had surrounded him. His mask rested upon his nightstand, waiting eagerly for the morning.

Korra's face floated into his head, and Amon wondered if she was afraid of the dark. He banished any feelings of pity, and blew the candle out.

* * *

"I heard that you hurt someone."

Korra hid in her corner. Yes, she had hurt that man. He had not expected her to fight back when he crept into her cage, when he pinned her down...

She shivered, and pressed her cheek against the ground. She heard the sound of footsteps, and he was beside her, hand gentle upon her back.

So Korra whispered her side of the story, in his ear. Amon nodded, and well, the man who had tried to hurt her was not seen again.

* * *

How strange it was, for the captive to fall in love with her captor. Maybe it was the fact that she had no one else to fall in love with. Maybe it was because his tired face matched hers.

Korra pulled back from the kiss through the bars, and shrank back, looking at him shyly from the shadows.

Amon blinked, and then pulled his mask on before she could see his blush. His heart thumped, with love for her or with satisfaction over the fact that he had finally tamed her, or maybe neither. But he opened her cage, and decided he would give her a privilege not even his dogs were allowed. From that day onward, Korra slept in his bed.


End file.
